Galaxian's Gang/Consociation
As could probably be expected, Galaxian's gang consists of...well, his gang members. He constructed a gang on September 11, 2018, mostly because Echo asked for Silence to be part of his, at the time, nonexistent gang. At some point, he will type a description of them on here, and maybe find the time to draw some of them. (He has drawn a lot of pictures of them but by the time he finishes, he dislikes it so much he never puts it on here.) He likes RPing with them, though he never brings all of them due to their OPness. On November 13th, Galaxian decided for Silence to continue to be Echo's flipside/gang member. She is no longer part of this gang. As of July 5, 2019, Galaxian has started to replace the SS characters with based OCs. The current gang members are: Galaxian, Hitan, Qu Yong, Weisheg WuHan, Ernesto, Benigno, Aeolus, Firas, Baldr, Shaka, Shura, the Gemini, Dolphin, Solar, Usoshaku, Iryoku, and Rai. Many will likely be added in the near future. Note: These profiles will likely have more anime pictures added to them. Major WiP here. 'Hitan' Hitan is an OC who appears in many school RPs, typically FWRPs. He has recently entered GGaD as well. He mainly serves as the scout of the group. Appearance His appearance is generally appearing to be very angelic and makes him seem like a girl, quite frankly, and younger than his actual age. Hitan has golden eyes (alternatively green, in his realistic form), which are round and wide. His eyes are rounded and wide, especially at the edges, but they narrow down more at the bottom. He has fairly long eyelashes. He has a crease above both eyes, resulting in a “double eyelid”. His eyebrows have a slightly prominent arch. The bridge of his nose is rather high, but his lips are not prominent in color, rather faded. His face is heart-shaped and relatively boyish. His cheekbones are at the same position as an average person’s, but they seem as if they are lower down. The boy has fair blonde hair that curves around his face, which makes him seem younger than he actually is. He has long bangs; the middle tuft reaches for the arch that is his nose, while the other parts of his bangs just barely graze his eyes. The bangs on either side of his head are wide and curve around his face. Other than that, his hairstyle is like that of a girl’s. Past the bangs, Hitan has hair that almost grazes his shoulder, but is not quite there. His hair spreads outwards from behind, and most of it curves outwards and forward. His hair can be quite unruly in the hot weather. In cold weather, his hair tends to tame down more and curve forwards entirely, wrapping around his face. His hair covers most of both of his ears. His skin is very pale, and it seems to be unable to change to anything other than that. He could be put under the Sun for 3 days and he would still be as pale as ever, if not even paler. However, its paleness is not unhealthy. He is about 1.68 meters, average for his age in height. Hitan is skinny and weighs about as much as a girl. He is fairly tall for his age. He has a slim body shape and it seems to be unable to bulk up; thus, the muscle that he does have is seemingly unnoticeable. His shoulders are somewhat slanted downwards, and he doesn’t appear to have any muscle in his core. He has thin arms and overall has a very low threat status. Outfit Hitan wears a white robe on top of a dark gray inner shirt. His robe is left with its two sides not fastened together. The robe is about as long as his knees, and he leaves it hanging and loosened. He wears pants that match the color of his inner shirt (dark gray), and are somewhat loose and wide. He also wears high boots that are white. The front of his boots have clasps and tighten around his legs. They go up to his knees. Furthermore, Hitan wears a wide, brown belt around his hip that tightens around his robe, and gives his upper clothing a prominent fold. He also wears a collar-like, white accessory around his neck. He tucks a feather-like accessory next to the left side of his ear, which is also white. He does not have much preference for clothing, however, most of his outfits seem more formal. He irons them out smoothly, so there are only minor creases in the fabric, if at all. He commonly only wears long sleeves and long pants. He prefers wearing boots, and clothing that allows flexibility and movement in general. Two wide white disks can be seen on his shoulders. Personality Hitan is cordial and polite to almost everyone. Most of the time one will not see him without a small smile on his face at least, and he hides his emotions under that smile, or a neutral expression. He is also good at holding in a temper (he never does seem to have one), even if he is determined to make his goals a reality, and he is especially good at hiding his true self from others. Despite seemingly friendly he hides more of his personality underneath, and in truth has a secretive personality. With those he is more close to he will share and reveal more, and will care for their wellbeing, however he is still very secretive in general. With the closest friends or teammates he may even sacrifice himself or go to great limits, if his caring goes to that degree. However, that degree of trust from him requires a lot of time together, him truly caring for the other person, and him feeling that it would be worth it to put himself in another’s position of danger, and possibly even more factors depending on the circumstance. He is the kind of person who others would call very “unusual” or “weird”, and he accepts that. At first sight, however, he seems like a friendly and outgoing person, which can be deceiving. In fact, he often has to try to hide himself from others, and that includes what he actually is. He likes to hide his true thoughts and feelings, and rarely do negative emotions come to his face. Calm, collective, and formal, he is a gentleman and will act politely to anyone. He detests dishonorable methods that others use. At worst, he just looks very stern and resolute, but he will almost never lose his temper or do anything rash because of his emotions. He rarely—almost never—raises his voice or gives in to anger, even if he is always determined to make his goals a reality. He prefers to not fight if he can, but will also not hesitate to do so should it be proven needed. He is not a boring person, and knows how to be humorous, but he needs to trust others before revealing this side of him. Before doing anything he likes to think and consider first, making him somewhat bad at just go in suddenly to do something. He is a very good thinker and strategist, however. He is somewhat of a bibliophile and he carries a book around with him most of the time, unless something is planned and he has to put it down. Sometimes he also uses his book as a defense if he needs to fight in some kind of situation. He also likes applying his knowledge that he has learned into situations. He is a very good thinker and strategist, and capable of deductive reasoning, being intelligent, and having good analytical, synthesizing, evaluative, and applicable skills. In situations of having to interact with people, he will be polite and seemingly quiet, keeping back his own opinions while scrutinizing their speech. However, there are certain situations where he will actually intentionally hurt others through speech, but this is only if he holds deep criticism against them. Hitan likes reading, puzzles, folding paper, thinking, discussions, investigations, analyses, and observing. Contrary, he dislikes dishonorable methods, jumped-to conclusions, lack of thinking, sudden change, rashness, people who refuse to listen, and arguments. Even then, he is always wary—especially wary of those who may turn and hurt him with what he says and does. He will do what he needs to do to get what he wants, but despite this, Hitan is has good intentions. Actually, he strongly disapproves of sadism and evil, considering those who are the examples of related categories as “scum”. He hides his disgust behind a façade. He is like a researcher, treating everything as interesting, analyzing everything he sees/hears/observes, and going into depth. In addition, he has a quick mind and is good at persuasion and making others listen to him. He has good intentions, however, he is not necessarily kind to everyone. He can and will be cruel to those he has labeled as deserving of it, and possibly even sadistic. Against an opponent, Hitan will show absolutely no mercy nor sympathy towards the other. This is his, quote-on-quote, twisted side, which is based on his experiences. This can quickly become frightening to those around him. He disapproves of methods of torture, however, he considers it interesting, treats it like a resort that can be applied, and learns about it in depth. Due to him being creative, he can think of many methods to use when fighting or to obtain information, and that of course includes torture. He will do what he needs to do to get what he wants. Overall, he has a personality twisted by his experiences. Habits When thinking he tends to put a finger or his hand onto his chin and go into his “thinking” expression (which makes him seem either even younger or even more like a girl). He also tends to close his eyes when smiling and/or tilt his head to one side. Powers/Abilities Hitan retains agile, quick reflexes, and some extent of telekinesis and extrasensory perception (required for maneuvering in the air and flight). The two disks on his shoulders sprout wide white wings, and when activated, he can hurl feather projectiles from his wings at surprising speed. This makes him rather advanced at far-range combat and attack. He also uses his wings as defense and to barricade someone off from a large area. When the wings are torn, he cannot feel pain, and the wings regenerate in a certain period of time once he folds them back into the disk (recharge time). He is also sufficient in hand-to-hand combat and close combat in order to overcome the weakness of not being able to maneuver in small areas as well as fight with opponents hand-on-hand. Weaknesses He is unable to maneuver in small areas with his wings. He also has no powers naturally, and his wings make it so he is much better from afar. He is better at situations where he is allowed to think, rather than being forced to make a decision on a whim. Affiliations Level Being more mortal means Hitan is actually weaker than the others, however, he has great intellect and he is great at scouting and far-range combat with normal opponents. Background Status Alive and active. Other Qu Yong Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Status Other WeiSheng WuHan Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Status Other 'Ernesto' Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Status Other 'Benigno' Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Status Other Mayin Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Status Other 'Aeolus' Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Status Other 'Firas' Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Status Other (Basic information will include nationality/place of training) Syd Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Status Other *Galaxian's pun of his name is to say that he likes sighing. Why? Because he Syd. ...Get it? Gemini 1 Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Status Other Chnoasmos Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Status Other Gemini 2 Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Status Other Dolphin Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Status Other Solar Basic Info Solar is an AU counterpart of Galaxian, and is part of Echo's OP AU. Appearance (@Echo - I went off his submitted form. If you want to talk about specifics, post a message on my MW or something, please. ;) Solar has orange eyes that have a strong red tint. When angry, they turn into very dark blood crimson. However, he usually wears dark sunglasses over them, pushed all the way up the arch of his nose so no one can see his eyes (or so he thinks). He actually looks much older than his age (twelve), rather than looking younger, and he has short-cut, slicked-back, and relatively light black hair that fades into dark auburn brown, though it does have a few lighter highlights. He has a few scars, though some were healed by his fellow gang members. He is usually scowling or with some kind of intimidating expression. He is pretty pale. He is taller than Whisper, but not as tall as South. His body is thin, but not lanky or scrawny. He somewhat has muscles. Outfit Solar wears a black leather jacket, white t-shirt, and black, baggy jeans. He wears boots, because…why not. In spite of his apparently gang-member look, he doesn’t hold a lollipop in his mouth or something. At least, not usually. Personality He is very moody and intimidating. He is always frowning, and gets into fights often. In fact, he finds it necessary to pick fights so to show others that he is strong enough on his own. He is used to being commanded by Whisper, whom he considers a friend—that is, if friends bossed around their own friends, of course. But he is her right-hand-man, and is the only one who has seen her cry when she became more and more narcissistic (she was crying because she lost a fight and lost a large amount of money, which is important to have in their universe.) Surprisingly, he doesn’t care much for money and can be quite wasteful. He is thoughtful when he likes, and brash usually. He doesn’t really get how friendships work, so he tries his best and hopes for the best—which is actually his attitude most of the time. Try hardest and if it doesn’t work—fine then. Keep doing it. He doesn’t listen to advice and just goes off his own advice, even when it doesn’t work. Solar has a weak spot for younger kids, though, due to having hardships when younger (starvation and poor living styles). He can be empathetic, though he refuses to admit it when he does show it. He cares deeply for his friends, and won’t hurt them. As such, if he’s betrayed (and he somehow interprets it)…he’ll probably k1ll the traitor. Surprisingly, he fears having no friends and being alone. Habits *Eating a lollipop and holding it in his mouth. *Crunching on said lollipop when nervous/agitated/angry/etc. Powers/Abilities He specializes in sunlight manipulation and turning them into beams of physical energy. He can also manipulate weapons, storms, and light. He can sometimes manipulate weather, though he isn’t the best at this. He can fight with martial arts pretty well. Weaknesses *He is not superhuman and can be poisoned, injured, killed, etc. Affiliations TBD Level Solar is especially mortal and weak compared to some of the more superhuman beings of the gang. However, he is not actually weak. Background Solar grew up in an alternate universe with his friends, South, Whisper, and Tranquility. Status Alive and not very active. Other *He likes lollipops, just as Galaxian does. He also likes licorice, which Galaxian does not. *He is less picky with sweets than GalaxE. *He is not superhuman, unlike Galaxian. Yue Zheng Xu Qiao Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Status Other 'Yue Zheng Lian Huan' Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Status Other Rai Rai is an intended evil character who isn't really evil, can technology, and smirks a lot. Appearance Rai has wavy black hair with a tint of dark brown that is jaggedly cut off just above his shoulder. Instead of simply cutting it off, it is left to run to both the left and right side, sticking out slightly. He used to have bangs, however, he has since then grown the sides out and left only the middle tuft, which brushes against his forehead lightly and commonly falls over the side of his left eye. He has an overall placid appearance, with very light brown, narrowed eyes. He has three dimples on his cheeks, two of which are prominent while making any facial expression, but the third that only shows up when he is frowning, which actually isn’t often. He commonly keeps on a neutral expression, observing what is going on around him instead of immediately and actively reacting to it. He has no lines underneath his eyes, indicating that he sleeps well, and he bears a double-eyelid on both eyes, though the creases disappear when he widens his eyes slightly. He is of overall dark skin complexion, and of average build. He looks really young for his age. Outfit The young man usually chooses to wear clothing that can easily conceal something. Usually, he enjoys wearing clothing of dark color scheme that can allow him freer movement. He also likes wearing boots with minimal heel to them. He never wears his black sash, despite being part of the group in question—or does he? In fact, there is a slight ribbon around his neck that is black, however, it has always been seen as mere accessory and never more, and if it is questioned, he always replies that the cloth was the end part to his deceased father’s striped badge. He is usually seen with a headphone-like device on his head, but it is more rectangular and is the same shade of black (yes, black has shades) as his hair. Personality Rai appears to be a very complaisant person, willing to agree and oblige to others. However, inside, he maintains his own rebellious feelings, waiting to strike when the time is right, and is patient instead of impulsive and brash. Even as he readily agrees, this does not mean that he is acquiescent. In truth, he is cooperative with others, but only for the benefit that he sees is right. He does not appear necessarily book smart—or so others think. In fact, he is quite cunning, especially clever with words and making people believe what he tells them, as well as being able to memorize and apply what he has learned from school into the real world. However, he is a slow learner. He can be somewhat complacent and will not downplay his achievements to himself, however, on his exterior, he maintains a modest demeanor. He reads others very easily and well, and is good at evaluating their traits and personalities, and such. He is also patient and willing to sacrifice time to achieve something that he wants to achieve. In fact, he knows the limits of what should and should not be done, for instance, if the risk is too high. It is also for this reason that he feels like it isn’t worth it to stay up all night studying, or working on a project. This was also why he never studied, though in truth he never really needed to. However, in this way, he can be pretty lazy and unproductive. He also has a temper that is usually tempered down (sorry for the bad pun), but if someone provokes him to that point, he can and will let them face his explosive wrath. Rai is actually very dedicated and devoted, when he believes in something that’s worthwhile. Overall, he appears to be a good-natured, cooperative, and rather innovative person, however, it would be wrong to presume that his appearance…is what and whom he actually is. He seems very annoying to his friends, though perhaps there is a certain trait of his that keeps his friends with him. He acts younger than his age, and pretty immaturely, when outside of school and work. He seems to keep going with no end when he is acting a certain way, and expects to get what he wants. He also smirks a lot, too. Though he has an uncanny interest in explosives, Rai would never actually want to hurt anyone for his gain, if he can help it. He is highly devoted to the Black Sashes’ cause: That is, to end the discrimination by the Color System. As of far, he feels as if the Black Sashes have been going off of their original principles, with more taste in violence. As such, he is concerned for the standards that the newer recruits seem to not have, including (in his opinion) intelligence, tactic strategy, modesty (and not arrogance), and use of methods other than just violence—and probably more. Rai has high standards for himself and others at the same time. He has revealed a softer and empathetic side to him, though this side only shows to those closest to him. He will also defend those close to him, or comfort them. Otherwise, he just annoys them. He likes staying outside rather than inside, and hates being cooped up. Rai hates being betrayed, if he feels that he was right and the other wrong. In fact, he does have logic, and will admit to his own fault. Most of what he says is coded, and it is sometimes hard to take him seriously. Most of personality to be developed specifically. Habits *Smirking *Looking nervous and failing at hiding it *Speaking in code *Reading stuff like code/accidentally incorporating technology into real life *Hacking and using technology abilities to get what he wants *TBD Powers/Abilities ??? Weaknesses ??? Affiliations TBD Level Rai is likely the weakest member of the gang at this time, being mortal. However, things await with his appearance in GGaD... Background ... Status Alive, well, and smirking Other Trivia/Information Gallery Black_and_White_Lineart_-_Copy_-_Copy_-_Copy.png|Qu Yong Category:Characters Category:Content (Galaxian)